Kat Tolstoff
)]] Name: Katarin "Kat" Tolstoff Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Varsity basketball, parties, socializing Appearance: Katarin Tolstoff is one of the more attractive people in the class. She is 5' 9" tall and weighs 150 lbs, giving her an athletic, toned physique. She has straight blond hair that goes about an inch past her shoulders when she ties it back into her usual ponytail. She has an oval face with a small nose and piercing blue eyes that are occasionally framed by a pair of rimless rectangular glasses that make up for her 20/60 vision, although normally she wears contact lenses to correct the problem. Unlike most people, she does not have a navel, the result of surgery she got for an umbilical hernia when she was six weeks old. When she is working out, she wears a basketball jersey along with athletic shorts and basketball shoes. When she is not, she normally wears a collared or short-sleeved shirt and jeans or shorts, depending on the weather. On the day she was abducted, Kat was wearing a pair of black yoga pants along with a pair of Air Jordan 2012 Q's and a pink sleeveless tank top under her Aurora High varsity jacket with her glasses in the right jacket pocket. Biography: Katarin Tolstoff was born to first generation Russian-Americans Fyodor and Natalya, two minutes older than her fraternal twin Edgar. Fyodor was a partner at a medium-sized law firm and Natalya was a sous chef at a high class restaurant. As a result, Kat and her twin grew up pretty comfortably. The elder Tolstoffs tried their best to be a part of their children's lives, however, their jobs and schedules meant that they were either frequently busy, in Fyodor's case, or had a disconnect in schedules, as was with Natalya. Nevertheless, they have tried their best to help out their children and be there for them when they can, although sometimes the only way they can show their love is through money. Kat appreciates when they can actually be there and has learned to deal with the latter. From the beginning, there were stark differences between Edgar and Kat. While Edgar was much more introspective, preferring photography, Katarin was much more athletic and social, frequently hanging out with other kids and staying active. It was during a gym class at the age of nine that she found her true passion: basketball. Kat showed a natural talent as well as a genuine interest due to the quick pace of the game. As she continued playing, her parents installed a basketball hoop at their home and signed her up for a youth team at the earliest opportunity. When Kat was in middle school, she started to grow into her body, and joined in with the more popular, pretty girls, taking pleasure in pop culture gossip and the occasional rip on other students. Her group of friends, combined with her attractive appearance, caught the interest of boys, an interest that was reciprocated. This interest mainly amounted in some flirting, as well as a couple dates with a few guys. Still, a lot of her time was spent on basketball - during the school year, she was on the middle school team, and over the summer, she went to basketball camps as well. When Katarin joined Aurora High as a freshman, she tried out for the basketball team at the first opportunity, easily making the team and improving consistently over four years, eventually becoming the varsity captain. On the court, she is praised for her aggressive, yet calculating play. Her main position is as a point guard, although she does occasionally play as a shooting or combo guard. Much of this crossover is attributed to the two NBA players Katarin desires to emulate: shooting guards Michael Jordan and Kobe Bryant. As such, she is an excellent ball-handler, passer, and observer, as well as a very good shooter, specializing in hook shots and jump shots. Defensively, her agility and calculated aggressiveness on the court has made her very good at stealing the ball. On the flip side, Kat only possesses an average three-point percentage and is below average in blocking, relying more on taking the ball on the rebound. During the basketball season, she is very active, commonly found on the court in her free time. During the off season, she is more relaxed, shooting some hoops at home or at the gym about once a week, but mainly relaxing and enjoying the time off. Loyalty has always been a big thing for Kat. At first, it was due to the team oriented nature of basketball requiring her to do right by her teammates, as well as her close relationship to her brother. Katarin has drifted a little bit away from Edgar, but she still loves him dearly and is willing to stick up for him. Additionally, in high school, Kat remained with the popular girls. While a lot of them liked to party, Katarin gravitated to being the voice of common sense in order to ensure the safety of the group. Sometimes this meant steering them away from dangerous or illegal activities, but most of the time it meant she accompanied her friends to parties and other social events to make sure they stayed safe and relatively sober. Kat herself stayed out of most of the action, most of the time simply enjoying when she's socializing with the more sober people and sharing a laugh regarding the drunken exploits of others. She occasionally goes out with her friends during basketball season, but goes more often during the off-season. Katarin is currently in a pretty good position. She does decently in school, getting mostly B grades peppered with the occasional C+ or A. She mainly hangs out with the popular girls, but also with the basketball players, occasionally playing a pick up game. To those she's close to, she's a loyal, supportive friend, however, she does dabble in making mean comments about others with her friends. She also keeps an eye on Edgar who she remains close to as she is one of the few people who knows him personally. Her abilities in basketball have attracted scouts, and she has accepted a scholarship from the University of Connecticut. Advantages: Kat is, due to her time on the basketball team, quite athletic, being agile, tough, and both physically and mentally quick. Socially, she could use her looks to her advantage, or call upon her friends or her twin brother Edgar for support. She is willing to work with others to achieve a common goal, and looking out for her brother and friends has made her reasonably cautious. Disadvantages: Kat and her group of friends, while popular, has enemies, mainly among those students that they have insulted. Furthermore, Katarin is very loyal to others, and somebody could use that sense of loyalty against her. Finally, while she does not have horrible vision, losing her contacts and her glasses would make it troublesome for her to see at a distance. Designated Number: Female student No. 032 --- Designated Weapon: Kimberly Nguyen's KA-BAR Combat Knife Conclusion: What a perfectly unremarkable girl to get the knife of one of the finest winners the game has ever seen. You may want to clean that first. - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by Decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Decoy73 Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Stacy Ramsey 'Collected Weapons: ' Kimberly Nguyen's KA-BAR Combat Knife (Assigned Weapon, to Stacy Ramsey) 'Allies: 'Miles Strickland, Chuck Soileau, Miranda Millers 'Enemies: 'Miles Strickland, Stacy Ramsey '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Kat's name, physical appearance, and loyal nature are based off the Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 antagonist Katarin Tolstoff (from Exemplars of Evil). Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kat, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *High Fashion, High Prices *Dark Tony Hawk Is Born *Scarlet Darlings V5: *Broken Down *Rebel Diamonds *Out of the Frying Pan... *Waking Up To Ash and Dust *...Into The Fire Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kat Tolstoff. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Kat fared better than Decoy's two other kids, but still didn't quite grab me. I blame this on a persistence to keep Kat as 'tough'. She can be angry, like when Chuck died, or calm, like every other time, but we don't see her struggle or think much of anything, when there's a lot that could be done with, like hanging out with your friend who has a kill to her name. The front goes past the fourth wall, and that's as far as we get. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students